Starting a Wildfire
by Savvyman52
Summary: This is the story of a new Titan, who is directly related to one of the Teen Titans, who will discover his origins, and will make his starting mark as a hero. A character that had never really made an appearance.
1. Meet Will!

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once. All of which belongs to DC. I only own the idea of this story.

* * *

Our story takes place in a town, a relativity peaceful and large town in the valleys, of California. As a young man carrying a black backpack is walking towards a nearby high school. The young man was dressed in a purple T-Shirt with a green plaid short-sleeved button shirt over it, blue loose denim pant, and wearing black boots. Normally, no one wouldn't think much of such a normal fellow. Except, this young man isn't exactly normal.

"Hello, my name is William Quint, or Will for short, and I'm just your average everyday 17 year old teen with nothing that separates me from any other teen." said the young man's voice, who's named Will, narrating for his introduction. "Well, actually that's... not... entirely true. I actually am quit different from other normal teens. Because, while others may look like their parents, such as in hair and eye and skin color, I look nothing like my parents. Now this would obviously make one think I was adopted, but that's not the only thing. Such as, my parents have Blond and Brown hair, I have fiery red hair. This includes the hair on my head and eyebrows Also, my parents have Blue and hazel eyes, I have green eyes. But this isn't like normal green eyes, my entire eyeballs are green, my iris is emerald green and the whites whites of my eyes are moss green. Now comes the real kicker, my parents have light and tanned skin, I have... Orange Skin!!! Yes, I have orange skin, like a carrot or a pumpkin. Because of these obvious differences, I learned that I was adopted, and that the parent that raised me are not my biological parent. This fact doesn't bother me though. And whenever I try to confront and explain this to them, they just tell me the same thing every time. They say that the reason for my difference is because of my Scottish/Irish bloodline being mutated. I found this hard to believe, in fact, I thought that nobody in their right mind could ever believe that. But I stopped trying to convince them and let them think I believe it. I'll let them tell me the truth when they're ready. But it Just makes me wonder where I really came from."

The young orange teen, named Will, had finally arrived at the high school and is walking towards his class down a long hall. the high school was called Ravens Nest High, The Home of the Ravens, and the high school Will attends.

"Despite the fact the fact that I may look different, I'm still living a normal life." will explained. "Although... I will admit that I have superhuman abilities. Like superhuman strength; when I was a kid, around the age of five, a pickup truck had parked itself on top of my favorite toy and I managed to flip the truck down a block to get it. when my parents realized this, they were surprised. But not as surprised as the guy who found out what had happened to his pickup truck. Also, I have super endurance; when I was seven, I had gotten hit by a car after rolling a ball into the street. I was fine, not a scratch on me, but the truck had been stopped and it's entire front was caved inward on itself from the impact. Surprisingly enough, the truck driver was the same guy whose pickup truck i had flipped over years ago. And finally, when I was 13, I had discovered a new ability. The power to fly; I was lying on the top of a grassy hill that was overlooking the town near the mountains. I was was thinking happy thoughts and feeling like I was floating. When I tried to stand up, I had realized that I was floating, and landed with a thud. It took me a while to figure out that being happy let me fly. Once I had gotten the hang of it, I was flying everywhere, and didn't really needed to walk. My parents found out about this and had made me promise not to fly around anymore. I still fly, but only in an emergency or when I'm running late. There was an incident when I was flying low to get to school and a guy in a pickup truck crashed into a streetlight because I distracted him, it was the pickup truck guy. But aside from all that, I have the distinct feeling that I have another super ability that has yet to come out."

Will had finally arrived to his classroom and had sit down into his seat in the middle of the class room to wait for class to start with one minute left on the clock.

"So yeah, I'm just your average average everyday 17 year old teen. Who also has super human abilities and waiting powers. And who would soon realize his destiny and his true origins with the help of a group of super powered teens." said Will finishing his narration intro.

The teacher had soon walked in and everyone else was taken their seats or were just coming in. "Alright everyone, take your seats, class is about to begin, and please turn your books to page 339." the teacher had said as the first period bell had rung.

* * *

So here it is, my very own teen titans fan fiction. Telling the beginning of a new hero, who was never really brought own or known in the anime and only once in the Teen Titans Go! comic. Can you guess who this character is?


	2. Titans Go!

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once. All of which belongs to DC. I only own the idea of this story.

The teacher had soon walked in and everyone was taking their seats or were just coming in. "Alright everyone, take your seats, class is about to begin. And please turn your books to page 339." the teacher had said as the first period bell had rung.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a city about 70 miles away, all is peaceful at the entrance of the 1st national bank. The citizens of the city are passing by without a worry or care, and two police men are walking up the steps towards the entrance. However, one of the two was acting a bit twitchy.

"Hey man, what's up with you? You've been acting like that ever since we left the station!" Officer #1 said to Officer #2 with concern for his partners twitchy-ness.

"Aw man, don't you know!? Haven't you figured it out!?" Officer #2 asked his partner in a frantic manner. "Every time the bank seems peaceful, there's a huge explosion, and there's a bank robbery by a super villain!"

Officer #1 stares at his partner in a 'I think you need a vacation, big time.' stare. "Okay, let me give you three reasons why that's nonsense!"

#1. You need to relax.

#2. All of the local villains have been locked up in the high security state penitentiary.

#3. What are the chances of a super villain bank robbery?

"Did you get all that?" sighed Officer #1 from his explanation to Officer #2

But all of a sudden, as the two had reached the banks doors, an explosion had blasted them, and the doors, backwards and onto the pavement. As the two were pushing the doors off of themselves, they noticed two figures from the explosion smoke screen.

"Stay out of our way!" said one of the the figures. "For nothing can stop..." Said the other figure. "**THE DYNAMO TWINS!!!"** shouted the two figures in unison as the smoke had finaly disappeared revealing a teenage boy and girl with blond hair, the girl had pigtails. Both wearing black full bodysuits with red power gauntlets, armor boots, and torso armor. They are also equipped with black belts holding small to large ammo pack, black double engine rocket packs, and red construction helmets with black lens goggles.

"You were saying?" Officer #2 said sarcastically to Officer #1

The Dynamo twins were soon stopped from taking a step towards the two fallen officers by a smoke bomb that was thrown by a figure, with a thin black mask over his eyes, on the roof of the building on the other side of the street.

"Alright you two, you've had your fun." called out the figure. "But playtime's over." the figure was none other than the teenage hero in red and green with the short black cape, Robin. And he wasn't alone.

Alongside Robin on that roof top were four other figures: an orange alien girl in a purple two piece with silver gauntlets and purple long boots, Starfire; a large cybernetic African American teen in blue glowing titanium body armor, Cyborg; a teenage sorceress wearing a black leotard and a blue hooded cloak, Raven; and a young green shape shifter in a purple and black tights, Beast Boy. This group is better known as the world famous Teen Titans.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin to signal the entire group to leap off the roof, readying themselves by activating their powers/weapons, and charging towards the twins. The Dynamo twins charge up their energy gauntlets and activate their rocket packs to strike the incoming enemies.

* * *

The school bell had rung, signaling that it was time to move onto the next class. "Alright everyone, that's it for today, don't forget that there's an assembly tomorrow. So remember to bring your school spirits for tomorrow." the teacher had said as everyone was leaving, and Will was heading out into the halls towards his next class when he was called by another teenage boy.

"Yo Will, wait up!" called the teen as he was approaching Will. The teen had short blond hair with blue eyes, looking about the age of 16 years of age, he was wearing an orange hoodie and brown cargo shorts with black converse sneakers, and was carrying a brown shoulder pack.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" responded Will to his friend Jake.

"Just wanted to ask if you could lend me a pencil and paper, I've got a big test today and I forgot all about it." asked Jake.

"Sure here you go." Will responded as he was handing a paper and pencil to Jake. "See ya at lunch."

"Thanks, see ya!" said Jake as he dashes off to his next class.

'_Never thought I'd see the day when the 'ever prepared' Jake forgets about a test, that can't be a good sign._' thought Will as he was making his way to his next class.

Author: Chapter two is up! Now let's see if I can get chapter 3 up sooner. Anybody still wanna take a guess at the identity of Will?


	3. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once. All of which belongs to DC. I own the idea of this story with it's OC's, the citizen identity of William Quint, and the Dynamo Twins.

A police squad car was speeding down the streets of jump city towards the 1st national bank with an ambulance in tow. There was a reported bank robbery in process and all local police units were to respond. But, when the squad car had arrived, the robbery was taken care of and the criminals were apprehended by the Teen Titans.

"Booyah!" shouts Cyborg with his signature victory line.

"Well, that takes care of the Dynamo Twins, and it's about time for lunch, how about we go grab some pizza." said Robin to the team.

"All right! Tofu pizza's all around!" Beast Boy says excitedly in response to having lunch after a tough battle.

"Man, nobody want to eat some nasty tofu pizza! We're having a meat lovers pizza!" Cyborg argued in disagreement to Beast Boys suggesting in tofu pizza.

"What! No way! I've been most of those toppings! There's no way I'm gonna eat that!" Beast Boy argues back at cyborg.

Their argument continued back and forth to seem like no end was in sight. While Robin, Starfire, and Raven just looked on in silence listening to the two of them argue. Until Raven sighed in annoyance and broke her silence.

"Can we just go. I'm getting a headache listening to them bicker." said Raven in her usual broody tone to Robin.

Robin nodded in agreement and the group headed off to the pizza shop with Cyborg and Beast Boy still arguing. However, Starfire had stopped and had looked back towards the Dynamo Twins getting into the Police van.

"Well their goes our crime spree, little brother." said the sister Dynamo Twin as she was entering the van first. "At least we're going to jail together, big sister." said the brother Dynamo Twin as he followed his sister.

Starfire watched the van soon drive off and sighed in a depressed manner as she flew off to catch up with her friends for pizza.

* * *

The second period class had gone by quickly and third period was just about over. the lunch bell had sounded and everyone had rushed out of their classes to enjoy their 30 minutes of freedom. Will had also rushed out of the classroom, much faster than everyone else, in a blur of orange and red. Will was always the first to get to the lunch line before everyone else. He was also the only one to be able to actually stomach the schools lunch food and come back for more. Will had also met up with Jake at their usual meeting spot, under the large tree in the middle of the school quad.

"Hey Jake!" said Will to his friend.

"What took ya so long dude." responded Jake as he was looking up from his laptop while leaning against the tree.

Will had taken a seat next to his friend against the tree and had begun to chow down. Jake had to hold in a gag reflex as he saw his red headed friend eat the horrible school food.

"Seriously dude, how can you stomach that stuff, where do you keep it?" asked Jake in wonder at his friends unbelievable ability.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." said Will as he continues eating.

"Your eating 'The Special'! Nobody eats 'The Special'!" Jake exclaims. "I've even heard it's made with pig eyes and horse lips! Where do you even get horse lips?!"

"Their probably imported" Will answered as he takes another spoonful and Jake continues to stare.

"Alright, whatever dude. Have you heard the news, the Teen Titans Just took down another pair of villains today." Jake motions to his laptop, showing a news page from Jump City of the Dynamo Twins being beaten by the Titans. "Man, what I wouldn't give to meet them in person, especially Starfire. I mean, I know that her and Robin got a thing going on and all, she's just too hot." Will rolls his eyes at this. "Even though you and her look alike also."

Will reacts to that last comment by stopping his chewing and giving Jake a WTF stare, while slowly scooting away.

"Ha-Ha, your hilarious." Jake sarcastically reply's to his friend's reaction. "But seriously, you and her look so much alike, are you two related?"

But, before Will could reply to that comment, someone had called out at him. "Hey Carrot Boy!"

* * *

The Titans had already reached their destination, the city's pizza shop in the square, and had begun eating. After a much unneeded debate, Cyborg and Beast Boy had managed to compromise into what pizza to get, they got a large pizza with half vegetarian toppings and half meat lovers toppings. Everyone was enjoying themselves on the delicious lunch meal. All, except for one. Starfire was just staring down at her pizza slice in depression. Robin noticed this and tried to get her attention.

"Starfire." Robin said to his depressed alien girlfriend with no response. "Starfire!" Robin repeated more loudly, with no response still. "Starfire!!!" Robin shouted and Starfire responded with a jump in her seat.

"Oh! I am so sorry friends. My mind had wondered to a faraway place." Starfire explained for her silence.

"Starfire, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Robin says with concern as the others take notice.

"Yes, I am fine. It's just...well..." Starfire pauses in her explanation. "While watching the Dynamo Twins being taken to prison, it made me wonder of my own brother."

"Oh, you mean your little brother Wildfire?" Robin recalled.

"Yes, I do wonder where he is, and if I'll ever find him." Starfire said depressingly. Until a green gloved hand was put over her hand.

"Don't worry Starfire, you'll find him, and we'll help you. No matter what." Robin said reassuringly as Starfire then blushes and smiles in response to her friends support.

"Excuse me, miss?" called out a voice coming form behind Starfire. Starfire turned around to see a man in his early 20's in a blue business suit with brown hair sitting at a table across from the team. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I couldn't help noticing that you look like someone I've seen before. Red hair, green eyes, and orange skin. In fact, you both even have the same face. Tell me, are you two related?" said the man as he was getting stares from the group.

Commander-Ookami: Well, here is chapter 3 and where the story really kicks off. Could this boy the man speaks of be the one Starfire is searching for? And what's going to happen with Will. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	4. A Revealed Rivalry

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once from the comic. All of which belongs to DC. I own the idea of this story with it's OC's, as well as the citizen identity of William Quint

"Hey Carrot Boy!" called out a rude remark from an well-known figure.

"Oh boy, speaking of villains." Jake said grimly as he and Will caught sight of their rude visitors of their lunch meeting.

The visitor was the schools bully, and quarterback captain of the Ravens football team, Hercule Armstrong. Herc has green eyes with blond hair, a lean and muscular 18 year old body, wearing a black and blue letterman football jacket with a white R on the left, and wearing black jeans. He's also known as "**The Jock**".

"Well, well, well... If it isn't our favorite freak and pip-squeak, Carrot Boy and Mouse. Enjoying your fertilizer and cheese boys?" Herc says insultingly to Will and Jake.

"Yeah, enjoying your fertilizer..." said a nasally voice from behind Herc. "And Cheese." said another voice from behind Herc, this one sounding slow and gruff.

The sources of the two voices were from Herc's two cronies, and two of the other players on the football team, Ricky Nazel and Joesph Plumper. Rick (the nasally voice) is a short gangly 17 year old in comparison to Herc, with slick-back black hair and brown eyes, wearing similar clothes that Herc was wearing. Joe (the slow and gruff voice) is a large 18 year old in weight and height, with messy brown hair and no eyes (his hair reach over his eyes, so you couldn't see them.), he was also wearing the same clothes as Herc and Rick in a much larger size. Like Herc, Rick and Joe also have alternate aliases, Rick is known as "**The Eel**" and Joe is known as "**The Tank**".

Jake responded to the three jerk jock's with a very low growl and a scowl, while Will responded with a burp.

"Gee, I thought I heard something loud and obnoxious coming this way." Jake said sarcastically. "Don't you guys have a nerd or geek to make miserable or something?"

"Oh, come on, can't we visit our schools favorite pair of freaks?" said Herc in an easy-going tone.

"Yeah, can't we visit our favorite pair of freaks?" Rick said, repeating what Herc said.

"Yeah... uh... favorite freaks." Joe said with pauses in between words.

"Shut it Eel! Tank!" snapped Herc at Rick and Joe.

Once Will managed to lick his plate clean of the disgusting school food, he finally spoke in a happy tone. "Hiya Herc, Rick, Joe. What brings you three here?"

"Well Carrot Boy, just thought I'd let you and Mouse know that my cousin's coming over here from Jump City for a visit, and he's can't wait to meet you after all I've told him about you." said Herc with a slight hint of something dark in the meaning of his words.

"Yeah, like, he can't wait to get his hands on ya!" Rick also stated with the same dark meaning in his words as Herc.

"Yeah uh... so he can smash ya!" Joe blurts out, just before getting smacked upside the head by Herc.

"SHUT IT TANK!" Herc yells out to Joe.

Jake raises an eyebrow in suspicion to what they say. While Will, looks on without suspicion or worry.

"Anyway, he'll be here tomorrow, coming in time for the spirit assembly, and he's got a big surprise for you and the school. So, until then see ya." said Herc. And with that, he and his two cronies turned and walked away. But not without saying "_Freaks_" under his breath.

"Man! Those guys are jerks!" Jake shouted after the Herc and his crew were out of hearing range. "I can't believe he's the most popular guy in school! I really hate that guy."

"Hey, what can ya do?" Will said, shrugging it off.

"And another thing I can't believe is you! How can you just sit there and not react to what they call us! 'Carrot Boy' and 'Mouse' it really ticks me of! I mean, you and Herc have been enemies and you don't seem to care." Jake says as he recalls the reason for why Herc and his group hat the two of them.

A bit of background history is in order on Will, Jake, and Herc. You see, back when they were in elementary school, the only friends Will and Jake ever had were each other. This is because of their parent's being old friends. As for Herc, well, he met them back in elementary school and didn't like them because of his dislike for something so different, meaning Will. Right of the bat he, and the younger versions of his posse, had made fun of them because of their appearances. They gave them insulting nicknames. Will was named 'Carrot Boy' because of his orange skin and red hair, he reminded Herc of a carrot, and Herc hated carrots. As for Jake, he was given the name 'Mouse' because he was shorter than most average sized boys. In fact, Jake is still shorter than the other boys, he stands at 4'11", while Will outgrew him to be 5'8". Herc and his group would always call the two of them these names and constantly pick on them for it. This made Herc a bitter enemy of Will and Jake, mostly to Jake. But their relationship only got worse when they got into middle school. Herc's antic's led him to trying to pick fights with Will because of their difference in muscle tones, Herc was bigger than Will. But as soon as Herc landed a punch at Will, because of Will incredible dense body, his hands swell into large red balloons. Herc was screaming in agony from the pain while Will stood hardly feeling anything from the punches and Jake getting a smile of satisfaction. Herc blamed Will for the reason he couldn't use his hands until the last years of middle school. And to put make things even worse, that incident had made Will popular and accepted among others, as well as making him more appealing to the girls. When they got to high school, Will was even more popular among the girls because of his looks, rivaling Herc in popularity. Will never realized this (He's a smart and clever guy, but is completely dense to the affections from girls). He was even liked by his P.E. teacher, the Ravens football coach, so much that Will was asked to become the new Quarterback. However, that spot was already occupied by Herc, and he wasn't happy when he heard that Will could take his spot. Will turned down the offer, but that didn't change how Herc felt about it. Basically Herc was actually jealous of Will because of his popularity and his power, even though he's so different. Herc became a bigot.

"I know, I know, but it's not like I can actually hit the guy. I could snap him in half like a twig and my parents would freak." Will responded.

"Yeah, I still remember when his hands looked like large balloons with sausages attached to them after he tried to fight you." Jake said and soon started to laugh at the image of Herc in pain.

Just as Jake was starting to breathe again, the school bell rang and everyone was heading inside.

"Lunch's over, time to get back to class." Jake stated as he and Will grabbed their things and headed to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower of Jump City, the titans were dealing with a situation of an excited alien 18 year old flying through the tower at high speeds.

"Starfire calm down. We don't even know if this kid really is your brother." said Robin in an attempt to calm his alien girlfriend.

"Yeah Star, for all we know, it could just be another trap like last time." Cyborg said, recalling the event from Issue #46 of the _**Teen Titans Go!**_ comic.

"Yeah, like what are the odd of him being here anyway? A gazillion to one?" Beast Boy also mentioned to add to the idea that Starfires brother couldn't be on earth.

"But, if the possibility of my brother being present on earth is true, than I must search for him. And nothing shall stop me!" Starfire said to state that nothing her freinds say will stop her.

"OK, OK, starfire. If it means that much to you, we'll go check to see if your brother really is on Earth. After all, we did say we'd help you find him." said robin as he was then grabbed and squeezed by the excited alien girl.

"Oh thank you Robin, thank you!" said Starfire squeezing the air out of Robin and slightly breaking his bones.

"OK Starfire, you can let go of him now, his lungs will thank you." Raven said as Starfire let go of Robin who was breathing again. "Now, the man at the pizza shop said that this 'Orange Kid' is living at a town in the valleys, about 70 miles away. So I suggest we go tomorrow and take a look."

"Good idea Raven, we should get some rest for today after all the crime fighting we've done." agreed Robin once he recovered from his death-grip hug.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy also agreed and decided to go about their usual agendas of playing games (Cyborg and Beast Boy), reading a book (Raven), and training in combat practice (Robin). Starfire decided to go to her room and prepare for the big day tomorrow.

Commander-Ookami: Ok, here's Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. I was going to upload it last week, but I had other important matters that couldn't be avoided. I'll try to prevent it next time.


	5. Anger Issues

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once from the comic. All of which belongs to DC. I own the idea of this story with it's OC's, as well as the citizen identity of William Quint

*RRiiiiiiinnnggg!* sounds the final school bell, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone, from students to teachers, head off from the school towards their homes.

As most of the student were either walking to their homes or to their other means of transportation, this includes the school bus and their cars or on their bikes, some of the other students linger around the school to talk with other students or wait for their friends so they could leave.

Jake was waiting in front of the gates to the entrance of the school, in an impatient mood, waiting for Will to hurry and get out of his class. Jake had finally noticed Will coming closer to his position.

"Hey man, what took you? I was waiting for ten minutes!" Jake exclaimed. "It usually takes you three minutes to get here after I do."

"I'm sorry dude, I was sent to the principles office." Will said with a depressed look on his face that said something had happened.

"You were sent to the principles office! Never thought you'd get sent there, aside from when you accidentally tackled the flagpole and it fell onto the vice-principles car during the freshmen year. What happened?" Jake said with concern after noticing his friend was in a depressed state.

"Well... I sorta... caused a disruption during class and..." Will said. "I melted a piece of school property."

Jake responded to Wills explanation with a shocked look and a "What!"

"It happened like this..." Will started his explanation as they were starting on their walk home into a flashback.

(FLASHBACK)

_It happened in fifth period, during my History class, while was explaining the belief that strange creatures and beings had taken part during the American Revolution for the Americans. everyone was taking notes or just listening to her lecture while thier minds left to wonder._

_Will was writing down his notes of the lecture, his mental concentration was as strong as steel, until his focus was broken by flying rubber bands attacking him from behind._

_Will turned his head around in annoyance to see the flying-rubber band attackers were Herc, Rick, and Joe snickering away at an annoyed Will. Unfortunately, he and his other two buddy's have the same class as Will, while Jake was in another class. This made it three against one, much to Wills despair that he couldn't share in the misery._

_What made things worse was whenever the turned around to face the class, She would see Herc and his friends acting innocently like they were paying attention to class, and Will with his orange skin turning fire red with anger. Those three were getting away with messing with him and he had to deal with it._

_As the rubber bands and the snickers kept flying at Will, Will was grinding his teeth to the point that you could see sparks of electricity from his mouth, his balled-up fists were getting warmer and glowing into a dim emerald green. His eyes were also glowing a dim emerald color._

_Will had been restraining himself for safety reasons, until Hercs last rubber band had striked directly at his eye as he was turning around to face them again, he snapped._

_"!" Will screamed out in pain as he was holding his eye to recover from the pain. Will then got up from his seat to face the terrible trio, his hands and eyes glowing brighter and hotter. He was gripping his seat with his left hand and a his right hand was balled into a fist, all the while staring at them with clenched teeth and fiercely angry glowing emerald eyes._

_"Mister Quint!" Exclaimed to Will._

_Will had soon snapped out of his anger mode and realized what he was doing. He also notice his chair that he was gripping had melted into a blob of melted metal and plastic._

_"To the principles office, now!" had ordered Will._

_Will complied and started walking towards the door. As he was doing so, he noticed the looks of shock and fear from his classmates staring at him. He also noticed the dirty look he was getting from Herc and his crew._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"After that, I headed to Principle Palatines office and explained what happened and what I and those jerks did. I also explained that I had no idea how I did what I did." Will then let out a sigh. "In the end, Principle Palatine let me off with a warning and will be calling my parents to let them know of what happened."

"So you got angry, ended up melting your chair, and freaked out everyone in class." Jake said to sum up Wills explanation.

Will responded by nodding his head.

"OK, if that doesn't make you realize that your an alien, I don't know what will." said Jake.

"I know I could be. But I don't know anything of my origins. My parents won't tell me a thing about it. I mean, it's obvious to me that I'm not human, but every time I bring it up, they just tell me a ridiculous lie." Will explained.

"So what are you gonna do?" Jake asks.

"I'm going to face my parents and find out the truth, tonight!" Will stated just as they finally reached his house.

"Well, good luck with that dude, I'll see ya at the assembly tomorrow. And who knows, maybe you really are an alien. Maybe even related to Starfire." Jake said as he then let out a lovestruck sigh at the name of Starfire and left for home.

Will then waved by to Jake and headed for his front door.

_'Yeah, maybe I am related to starfire. But most likely not.' _ thought will as he then entered the house and said "I'm home!"

* * *

"Achooo!" sneezed Starfire as she was taking a bath.

Ookami-Commander: Chapter five now up and running, please let me know of the story so far.


	6. Confronting the Parents

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once from the comic. All of which belongs to DC. I own the idea of this story with it's OC's, as well as the citizen idendity of William Quint.

* * *

Will entered the house and said "I'm home!" from the front door.

"Welcome home hun!" a Woman's voice called out.

"Welcome home!" a Mans voice had also called out.

The two voices were coming from down the hallway, away from the front door, where Will was at.

Will takes in a deep breath _"OK Will, it's now or never. Since the principle said she was going to tell them about what happened at school, it'll give me a good excuse to ask where I really came from, they won't be able to deny anything with their usual story." Will thought _as he closes the door behind him and walks towards where the two voices were coming from.

Will had walked into the living room area, that also connected to the kitchen area, to find a tan skin man sitting in a sofa chair drinking a mug of coffee, and a pale skin woman in the kitchen cooking.

The man in the sofa chair with the coffee was Gordon Quint, Wills father. A man in his mid 40's of Scottish decent. A muscular build, with short brown hair and mustache with hazel eyes, wearing a black police officer uniform. He works as the chief of Police of the valley town.

The woman in the kitchen was Ashlyn Quint, Wills mother and Gordons wife. She's a woman in her late 30's of Irish decent, though she looks much younger. A thin build, with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a 50's style blue house dress. She works as the Mayors assistant, she usually wears a navy blue suit when working, but she wears regular clothes at home.

The two of them are very respectable people and are very influential to the town. They are also very responsible parents, mostly. Considering that one of their children was capable of ruining property over the years, referring to Will, they manage themselves quiet well.

"How was your day at school hun?" Ashlyn asked.

Will just stands in front of them with no response, only with a glare that said 'We need to talk'.

"Something the matter son? You seem to have something on your mind, something you want to ask?" Gordon said , sensing his sons vibes of uneasiness.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." Will sighed in confronting his parents on what had happened at school.

In reaction to this, Gordon drops his cup of coffee with a crash in shock and surprise, and starts to talk in a nervous panic.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Uh... well son, uh... as a young man gets older, he gets an interest in the women, girls." starts babbling in nervousness. "And he then starts to realize how he smells, and then comes the issue with body hair growing in different places, then there's with Cream and -" Gordon starts babbling in a nervous panic, all the while not noticing that he had dropped his steaming hot cup of coffee on his lap before it crashed on the floor, as well as making himself look like a fool.

As this Father-Son talk about girls and hygiene goes on, much to Wills despair, a teenage girl about the age of 14 walks down the stairs to discover this embarrassing scene.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked the teen girl as she had then noticed her fathers rambling about the subject in women and body hair in the same sentences. "Ah, Dads talking about the birds, bees, and the shavers again, eh?"

The teen girl is Wills younger sister, Samantha Quint. Sam had medium length blond hair with hazel eyes, she also had dyed red hair edges, and had pale skin. Unlike her older brother. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with thick white stripes across and brown Capri pants. She was also wearing a red hairband in her hair and a black choker.

"Yup Sam, he's doing it again." Will had stated to his sister as they both were listening to their fathers ramble.

"Better stop him before he get's to shaving unmentionable area's." Sam advised.

With that disturbing thought in mind, Will decided to interrupted his father and explain himself from earlier.

"Dad! Stop! That's not what I was referring to!" Will called out over his fathers uncoordinated words. _'I mean, once was enough, even thought it seemed too much the first time.'_

"Huh? Oh! Well then, what was it that you wanted to talk about son?" Gordon asked after realizing that the conversation wasn't about becoming a man.

"It's about where I came from." Will said.

Not long after Will said that, a crashing sound had come from the kitchen, Ashlyn had dropped a glass plate she was going to use to serve dinner.

_'Oh boy, here we go again.'_ Sam thought as she's heard this issue come up before, with little results.

"Not this again." Gordon sighed. "Son, we've been over this many times. You come from an Irish-Scottish family with-"

"With mutated genes, I know, I know!" Will had stated in annoyance. "But that won't be enough to deny what had happened today!" _'Even though you used that excuse to explain my ability to fly'_

"Huh? What do you mean son? What happened today?" Gordon asked in confusion, when he was then interrupted by an annoying sound.

The sound had turned out to be the house phone that was hung from the wall of the kitchen. Ashlyn had decided to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh, Hello Principle Palatine, it's so nice to hear from you...Huh? He did what? OK...OK, I'm sorry, we'll pay for the replacement... Yes...Yes.. OK, good bye Principle." Ashlyn said as she was speaking into the phone that everyone had managed to hear. She had then hung up the phone and turned to face her family about the phone call.

"Well love, who was on the phone?" Gordon asked.

"That was Principle Palatine (We kinda figured that). He called to explained what had happened in Wills class today." Ashlyn had started to explain. "Will had gotten upset at a few students and he... well he..."

"Go ahead Mom, explain." Will had asked as his dad and sister had wanted to hear more.

"He... Melted his seat into a melted blob with glowing hands and eyes." Ashlyn had finished.

As soon as had finished her explanation, everyone except Will (who had a smirk on his face.) had a wide eye expression of surprise, and Sam had dropped a glass cup she was holding, that had somehow found it's way into her hand, with a crash.

"Well Dad, normal kids can't melt desk chairs with glowing hands, nor do they get glowing eyes." Will had said as he had turned to face his father. "something you want to tell me now?"

had taken a moment to consider all this, he then turned to face his wife.

"Ashlyn, I think it's about time we told them the truth." he said as he got a nod in agreement from his wife. He then screamed in pain from now noticing the pain of the coffee he dropped on his lap. "OW!"

"I'll go get an ice pack...and a broom." Ashlyn had said as she went to help her husband and clean up the mess.

* * *

Ookami-Commander: OK, sorry it took so long, try to get it in earlier. Please leave a comment.


	7. Wills Origins Revealed Pt1

Note: I do not own the Teen Titans Go! comic, the anime Teen Titans, or It's characters. This also includes the original idea of this story's main antagonist character, even though he only appeared once from the comic. All of which belongs to DC. I own the idea of this story with it's OC's, as well as the citizen identity of William Quint.

(14 Years Ago)

A young couple driving down a dirt road in a 1990's Ford F250 heading towards, what looked like, the mountain ranges of California with the sun slowly setting. The couple included a young man, a young woman, and an infant.

"Gordon, we've been driving for hours, maybe we should stop and see where we are on the map." said the woman.

"Now Ashlyn, we don't need to stop, I'm know full well where we are and I know which way we need to go." said the man, known as Gordan.

The young couple was Gordan and Ashlyn Quint, 14 years younger, with an infant Samantha in tow.

Gordan was in his late 20's. He still had his muscular build, his short brown hair, but his mustache was pencil thin in comparison to the bushy caterpillar he would have later on. He was wearing a red Las Vegas style Poker Shirt with playing cards patters on it with tan pants and brown oxford shoes.

Ashlyn was in her mid 20's. She still had her thin figure, but her blond hair had been cut short down to her shoulders in length She was wearing a red tracksuit with white tennis shoes.

Samantha was, currently, just an infant and bears little resemblance to what she would look like later on. Her hazel eyes were blocked by her closed eyelids from constantly sleeping and her blond hair was soft and short from just developing. She was wrapped up in a warm blanket and place in her car seat behind her two parent in the front seat of the 5-seater truck.

The family was making their way home from a Quint family gathering they had been invited to in Las Vegas. The trip getting to Vegas had no problems, but getting back home had a hitch. The main roadway that they had taken was undergoing reconstruction after an incident involving an oil truck. Now the family had to make their way home through an alternate route. But there was one problem, was directionally challenged at the time, and despite what his wife had been suggesting to him, his man pride wouldn't allow him to ask for directions.

While this was going on with Gordan, Ashlyn had been getting a nagging feeling eating away at her that had overwhelmed her feeling for annoyance of her husband.

"Gordan, what do think about having another child?" Ashlyn asked her husband to get the intense feeling out of her.

"Ashlyn, we don't need to have another child right now, he have Samantha now, and that's all we can have right now." Gordan replied. "Maybe in a few years, we could try to have a son."

Ashlyn sighs in disappointment. "Yeah, having a son would be nice." Ashlyn then stares out at the setting sun. "It would be nice."

"Yeah, and to have another child would be too inconvenient right now. Unless of course, a child were to come flying out of the sky! Ha-ha-ha!" Gordan laughed as his wife looked at him in a 'I'm not amused' stare.

As soon as Gordan started to laugh, Ashlyn had notice what looked like a shooting star through her side of the trucks side mirror. She kept watching it as she started to notice it getting bigger and bigger. She figured it out, it wasn't just getting bigger, it was getting closer towards them! She let out a scream, which alerted Gordan to notice it too and stop the car. The two of them then saw the object fly above them and crash a mile ahead of them.

When they reached the place where the fallen object crashed, Ashlyn had rushed out of the car to survey the trail of destruction that lead to the smoking crater at the end. Without hesitation, and befor Gordan could protest, Ashlyn jumped into the crater to get a look at what had crashed. When she got close enough through the smoke surrounding it, she could see that the object was a purple rocket with silver linings.

"A... a rocket?" Ashlyn said in disbelief.

The space ship had then opened it's glass hatch. When it did, Ashlyn cautiously moved closer to, she was anticipating the idea that an alien could jump out and grab her face. But what she saw wasn't some kind of horrible face grabber, It was an orange child with red hair in purple footies.

Ookami-Commander: Ok, sorry it took so long, a lot of things had come up. I also got Ideas for more stories had flooded me, so it made it hard to focus on this story. Anyway, please leave a comment.


End file.
